


Bunny Ears and Colored Eggs: A Very Thiam Easter

by thiamislife_thiamislove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bunny Ears, Easter, Eggs, Evil Licorice Jelly Beans, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Peeps, Thiam, Why Did I Write This?, distraction fic, stories you can ask when you're older, too many wips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamislife_thiamislove/pseuds/thiamislife_thiamislove
Summary: Theo has some strong opinions about pack Easter traditions.Unapologetic Thiam Easter fluff!





	Bunny Ears and Colored Eggs: A Very Thiam Easter

Bunny Ears and Colored Eggs: A Very Thiam Easter

 

“This is stupid” Theo muttered as he sat at the kitchen table of the McCall house, where the rest of the pack was busy coloring eggs.

 

Lydia looked up from the perfect egg she had meticulously decorated with a raised eyebrow, “it’s fun, and besides it is tradition” she said. Setting her egg down on a rack to dry she admired it; the intricate coloring and details made it appear the stuff of Russian royalty, rather than some poultry product.

 

“Everything smells like vinegar, my hands are covered in dye, and it’s just a hard-boiled egg. I don’t get it” the chimera continued to lament

 

Malia thought for a moment before sighing, “I’m not agreeing with Theo, but he does sort of have a point. We’re just going to break them open anyway” she reluctantly conceded

“We should dye chickens instead!” the were-coyote excitedly exclaimed

 

“At least these are better than those awful marshmallow things. Seriously, does anyone even eat those?” Theo continued on his Easter rant, ignoring the solitary suggestion of dying chickens and then hiding them to hunt for later.

 

Mason rolled his eyes before saying “you should ask your boyfriend”, and then gesturing across the room to where Liam was seated

 

Theo looked over to watch as Liam had managed to stuff a second box of yellow Peeps into his mouth. Nolan was seated next to him with a pencil, tallying the number up on an index card, “That’s seven!” he shouted as both boys looked around the room for approval only to be met instead with looks of confusion

 

Theo just stared before shaking his head

 

“Wvvttt? Thrrrrr ggdddd!” Liam tried to protest with an innocent look on his face, mouth too full of marshmallow chicks to form intelligible words.

Frustrated, he let out a growl. His eyes flashed yellow, and he used his wolf fangs to make quick work of the sugary obstacle blockading his palate. Bits of marshmallow landed all over the front of the young beta.

 

“I’m dating an idiot” Theo sighed, placing his head down in his red dye colored hands

 

Trying to change the subject, Scott brought out an elegantly wrapped chocolate bunny and gave it to Malia.

She looked the confectionary creature over, before grinning with delight and hurriedly unwrapping it from the shiny foil.

Still beaming with joy, she quickly plunged her mouth over top of it, completely enveloping the ears, before taking a large bite. Suddenly her look changed to one of confusion, and after a few seconds she spit the piece she had bitten off back out and into the wrapping.

 

“Malia, what’s wrong?!” Scott asked, concerned

 

“You said this was a chocolate covered rabbit” Malia started with a look of suspicion

 

“Yeah, and?” Scott asked, now just as confused as the were-coyote looked

 

“It tastes nothing like rabbit!” she finished with a frown before folding her arms across her chest

 

At that point, pretty much everyone in the room burst into laughter.

“Looks like you and Theo have something in common, eh Scott?” Stiles chuckled from his spot next to Lydia, earning a quick jab in side from her elbow

 

Once the room had quieted back down, Mason decided to try to break the awkward silence.

“I thought Easter would have kinda been your thing though? You know, given your first-hand experience with rising from the dead?” he asked the chimera across from him

 

“He wasn’t resurrected. He got kicked out” Liam interjected before Theo could reply; clearly still miffed at Theo’s earlier comment calling him an idiot

 

“He’s right” Theo said making direct eye contact with his boyfriend, “they said I was too hot for hell, was making the place look bad so they had to send me back” he finished with a smug wink

 

“yeah, too much of a smug asshole maybe” Liam grumbled not breaking eye contact with the chimera

 

“. . .the only worse punishment left was dating Scott’s beta” Theo added, lips twisted up in a contented sadistic smirk

 

Before he could get too smug though, Theo suddenly felt something soft hit him in the face. Looking down at the pink sugar-coated object that had assailed him he looked back up, “Was that a . . . Peep?!” he asked, more insulted than anything else.

 

“Take it back” Liam growled again

 

“Make me Dunbar!” Theo said sitting back in his seat, eyes still locked

The chimera skillfully dodged the next salvo of Peeps from across the table, and just as he was about to mentally declare victory he felt a small pebble sized object smack into his cheek. Astounded, he glanced down at the black projectile.

 

A licorice jelly bean.

 

“That’s it. Licorice flavored jelly beans? You’re just asking for it now!” Theo challenged, rising from his seat and reaching for his phone.

 

Liam looked over, unsure of what Theo’s next move would be. Was he going to throw his phone at him?

 

“Last chance” Theo teasingly offered

 

Liam responded with another jelly bean Peep combination.

 

Theo smiled, “This kid’s tougher than he looks . . .” he started to trail off while swiping through his phone, “but would anyone like to see what he looks like in a certain photo that gets taken every year?” he grinned

 

Liam’s eyes widened. As much as he loved his mom, she had this habit of taking silly pictures. When he was really little, she had gotten him a headband that had a set of floppy bunny ears attached to it; and every year since _insisted_ she get a picture of him wearing them.

Theo wouldn’t dare. . .

 

“. . .I think there’s even a video Jenna showed me on here somewhere . . .” he teased, looking just barely enough away from his screen to make devilish eye-contact with Liam

 

“You wouldn’t!” Liam accused

 

“Stop me if you can!” Theo challenged.

Liam immediately tried to rush over to where Theo was, but the chimera had managed to keep himself opposite Liam’s position around the table with every move.

“Better . . . _hop_ . . . to it little-wolf” Theo taunted again

 

You could practically see the steam pouring out of Liam’s ears. “you are so mine” he threatened, barely keeping his claws retained.

 

Theo broke their strange dance around the table, and ran out the front door of the house, stumbling through the front yard of the McCall house towards where his truck was parked in the street.

Liam charged out the door after him, quickly gaining on him.

Everyone else just remained at their places and looked at each other unsure of entirely what just happened.

 

“I guess Liam and Theo are flirting again” Lydia concluded aloud

 

“Spring is truly in the air” Mason added on

 

Meanwhile out front, Liam had managed to tackle Theo around the waist; sending his phone flying into the yard and pinning the older boy beneath him.

“You weren’t actually going to show them those pictures, right?” Liam panted, out of breath

Theo just laughed, “Why not? You looked really cute with bunny ears on”

 

Liam almost punched him in the face. “I hate you”

“I know” Theo replied, “but you also kind of like me, admit it”

 

Liam stared down into the piercing emerald green eyes, brought out even more so by the brilliant green of the fresh spring grass beneath him; and couldn’t help but smile. Theo may have been an asshole, but he was _his_ asshole.

“Yeah, I kind of like you” he blushed a little

 

“Good. I kind of like me too” Theo winked, and quickly kissed the boy on top of him before Liam could hit him

 

“You’re still a dick” Liam finally got out once their kiss broke.

 

“How about I make it up to you?” Theo teased

 

Before Liam could ask what the other boy had in mind, Theo had pulled himself as close as he could and started whispering things into his ear. Theo could actually feel the blush through Liam’s skin where their cheeks were touching.

 

Smirking Theo pulled away and gazed deeply into Liam’s wide eyes.

 

 

 

 

“I’ll even wear the ears” he offered in his unfairly seductive voice

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
